


You're Not Supposed to Think About Your Friends that Way

by SpiceCreamSundae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Smut, Squirting, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceCreamSundae/pseuds/SpiceCreamSundae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Meg has ever wanted was to be closer to her best friend, Lindsay. This slumber party grants her all she's ever wanted and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Supposed to Think About Your Friends that Way

She'd first met Lindsay in her gymnastics class. Meg could vividly remember seeing her sparkling blue eyes for the first time. She could still imagine the flashing smile and polite introduction given to her by the partner her coach assigned. Even at seven years old, Meg would hover about Lindsay like a moth to a flame. Soon the young girls became close friends, sharing snacks and secrets in the middle of the night. They went on wild adventures in the wooded area behind Meg's house. Lindsay supported Meg at her band recitals and Meg cheered Lindsay on at her softball games. They'd had countless slumber parties that had included all of their friends, but Meg always ended up sleeping by Lindsay's side, curling up next to her like a cat, which she knew Lindsay loved. 

Speaking of slumber parties, this particular group of friends had a tradition in which Lindsay hosted a slumber party the night before a new school year began. This year just so happened to be the year that they would begin high school. Lindsay’s mother had always been lenient when it came to these slumber parties. She trusted Lindsay and her friends and knew that they wouldn’t break the rules that she’d enforced. This was why she’d let Lindsay invite her male friends to join in on the fun as well. Michael, Gavin, Ryan, Ray, and Miles were the only boys who would be coming tonight. The girls that would be attending included Barbara, Ashley, Arryn, Meg, Kara, and of course Lindsay. Although the boys could come to the party, they had to sleep in the guest room. “Just to be safe.” Lindsay’s mother had phrased it. 

The party consisted of what typical 13 and 14 year olds would do; listen to loud music, order pizza, consume an unhealthy amount of sugar (except for Ray), play video games, and of course, share secrets. By 10 p.m., Mrs. Tuggey told to boys and girls to separate because they all had school in the morning and needed to get rest. Behind Lindsay’s closed door, the girls began stripping away their clothes in exchange for pajamas. They’d all been friends for a long time and were very comfortable changing in front of each other (they’d done it for years), so it shouldn’t have been a big deal.

It was a big deal for Meg. 

Over the past few years, her brown eyes had begun to linger on the bodies of her female friends. She could not help but notice how much Barbara’s breasts had grown over the summer, how long and slender Ashley’s legs had gotten, how bubbly Kara’s butt had become, and how Lindsay had begun to show curves. She tried to turn away, give them their privacy, but she could not control the way her eye’s darted back to them, glancing only half a second at a time. Lindsay was the victim of most of these glances, although they went completely unnoticed by her. 

Meg remembered a club that the six of them had formed way back in sixth grade when they were just starting to go through puberty, the Secret Boob Club (SBC for short). It was a silly thing they did every week at Barbara’s house where they would all go in her basement (which was finished) and compare the size of their breasts. They would even touch them to feel the squishy tissue that grew. But they hadn’t called a meeting in years. She had a brilliant idea.

“Attention girls,” Meg began, “I call an SBC meeting!’

“Seriously Meg? Come on, that’s kids’ stuff.” Arryn said, pulling up her pajama shorts.

“Yeah.” Barbara agreed. “Plus, we’re going to high school tomorrow. Let’s at least act mature, even if we aren’t.”

“SBC? Wow I forgot all about that.” Kara responded.

Meg had begun to second-guess herself. She was feeling embarrassed about even bringing it up. She’d just about let the subject go when Lindsay suddenly spoke up and said: “I second the meeting.”

“Lindsay, really? Come on.” Barbara said, still against the idea.

“It wouldn’t be too bad. We haven’t compared our progress in years.” Ashley said, taking Meg and Lindsay’s side.

“I’m in.” Kara said, convinced by the other three.

“I guess I wouldn’t mind either actually.” Arryn said, stepping down.

Everyone turned to Barbara who now had her arms crossed. 

“What?!” She said. They continued looking at her with hopeful eyes.   
“Uggh! Fine, I’ll do it!” she said, finally agreeing. “But just so you know, I’m winning because I have the biggest boobs.” She said, grinning. 

Every bra hit the floor as the girls sat around in a circle on Lindsay’s fluffy carpet. 

Meg savored every minute of the meeting, listening to the girls describe their cup size and feeling the breasts of all of her friends. The atmosphere became very erotic. Fingertips “accidentally” twisted nipples and circled areolas far too often. Meg also could not ignore the warm wetness that began to soak the material between her legs. She reveled in all the moments she touched Lindsay or Lindsay touched her. To the other girls, this was for exploratory purposes only, nothing that defined their sexuality. To Meg, this was everything, all she’d ever wanted for so long. She had yet to tell most of her friends she was bisexual, apart from Gavin, who she’d only told because he revealed to her first that he was bisexual and was crushing hard on Michael. Lindsay was her best friend who’d she never keep anything from. The only reason why she had yet to mention this particular thing to Lindsay was because she was quite unsure of it herself and didn’t want to have to keep changing her mind. Plus, it shouldn’t matter anyway. Her sexuality did not define her as a person and wouldn’t change their relationship, would it?

“It’s not like I have a crush on Lindsay. She is my best friend, but for some reason I really want to kiss her right now. Meg, you’re not supposed to think about your friends that way!” Meg scolded herself in her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Barbara’s voice.

“Okay girlies, you know this wouldn’t be a sleepover without secret-telling.” Barbara grinned deviously. “So…everyone say who your crush is!” She finished. 

Meg felt her heart drop.

“Oh no this cannot be happening!” She thought, panicking in her head.

“Since it was my idea, I’ll start. I like Aaron Marquis.” Barbara announced, unashamed.

Meg remembered Aaron from middle school. He was kind of cute. Not really her type though.

Barbara gestured to Arryn who was sitting next to her.

“Uh, um okay. I think Miles is kind of adorable…” Arryn said, in a low, admiring voice.

“Aww how cute!” Barbara said, smiling at Arryn’s confession. ”Lindsay? Your turn.”

As Lindsay began to speak, Meg stared at Lindsay’s lips. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw them forming the “m” syllable. 

“Michael.” Lindsay said confidently, an unabashed grin forming on the curve of her mouth.

“Wow really?! I had no idea!” Kara shrieked, excited for Lindsay. 

Meg’s head was swimming. Of course she wouldn’t utter the name Meg, it was ridiculous of her to even think Lindsay would like her like that. For the next few moments she vaguely caught pieces of the conversation, Kara mentioning how hot Ryan was and Ashley saying that she liked Burnie. The sound of her own name shook her out of her blank state. Everyone was staring at her expectantly, itching to hear who Meg daydreamed about. She couldn’t say “Lindsay”, not yet, it would be too awkward. She began to panic and run through names of boys in her head. 

“Gavin.” She blurted out in a hurried voice. 

“Oooh. Meg likes them foreign!” Ashley playfully teased.

Meg just laughed along and glanced at Lindsay to see her expression. She wore nothing but support and approval on her face. She’d actually believed Meg when she said she liked Gavin. 

Eventually, the girls put back on their shirts and finished getting ready for bed. Meg shared Lindsay’s bed as usual while the other girls spread out of the floor with piles of pillows and blankets.

Everyone had gone to sleep, yet Meg was still awake. She glanced at the clock which now read 1:00 a.m. Lindsay’s giant blanket insulated so much heat that she wouldn’t survive the night without turning into a melted Meg puddle. 

“Lindsay won’t mind if I sleep in just panties.” Meg told herself and she silently slipped off her pajamas. 

All the stirring she’d done taking off her pajamas caused Lindsay to wake up and turn around to see what Meg was doing.

“Sorry. Did I wake you up?” Meg whispered apologetically. 

“Not really, I can’t sleep! I’m too nervous about tomorrow!” Lindsay whispered back.

As she was saying this, Meg saw the worry in her blue eyes. The moonlight that was coming from the window shined into them making them sparkle. She was so enchanting. Stunning. Beautiful.

Meg leaned her face close to Lindsay’s. She could feel her breath tickling the skin on her neck. She felt it quicken due to the lack of space they shared.

“Fuck it” Meg thought before making her next move.

She pulled Lindsay’s soft, pink lips into a chaste kiss. 

Lindsay gasped quietly at the sudden contact, but kissed back surprisingly fast. Their teeth clattered, and their noses squished, and Meg felt the wetness return to her panties. She made her way down Lindsay’s neck, peppering it with kiss and nuzzling words into her skin that she could never say except in the darkness of the night. Lindsay shuddered at the attention, a sudden lust uncovered in her heart for her best friend. Lindsay pawed at Meg’s bare breast and rolled her fingers over the hardening nipples. She moved her mouth down and began to suckle them like a newborn baby. Meg moaned quietly in pleasure and cherished the gentle laps of Lindsay’s tongue. 

Meg’s hand slipped deeper beneath the sheets between Lindsay’s thighs. She caressed Lindsay gently through the thin material of her pajama pants and soon pulled them off and began rubbing harder against her panties. Lindsay bit back a moan Meg began to move faster in a circular motion. She pushed Lindsay’s panties aside and plunging her fingers into her wet luscious folds.

“Oh God, Meg! That feel so good.” Lindsay lustfully whispered, trying not to moan aloud. 

“Yeah Lindsay. Your pussy is so wet for me. You’re so wet for me.” Meg whispered, circling Lindsay’s clit with her thumb and pushing a finger inside of her. 

Lindsay didn’t want Meg to be left out, so she put her hands in Meg’s panties and started to finger her as well. They both held back whispered moans as they continued to finger each other. Meg now had three fingers in Lindsay, rubbing hard and fast against her spongy g-spot. 

“Oh God. Oh f-f-fuck.” Lindsay mumbled as she felt herself getting closer. Meg pressed her free hand against Lindsay’s mouth in hopes to muffle the noise. Lindsay was rocking and clenching against Meg’s fingers as if it were her lifeline. 

“Good thing she doesn’t have a squeaky bed” Meg thought. She could tell Lindsay was getting close. Her teenage body was rocking faster than ever and clinging on to her pillow. So when Meg needed maybe one or two more thrusts to give Lindsay an orgasm, she smiled slyly and pulled her fingers out.

“Oh fuck... you motherfucker!” Lindsay growled quietly. “God, I’m so close. Why did you stop?!”

“To tease you, my love.” Meg answered innocently. She lapped up the moistness that now coated her fingers, while sweetly smiling at Lindsay. She gave Lindsay a few more kisses then without warning, shoved her fingers back into Lindsay, thrusting a few more times until Lindsay came. She shook, her beautiful eyes fluttered rapidly, and she mewled her way through her orgasm. Meg had to clasp her hand around Lindsay’s mouth because she was being so damn loud.

“Oh my God, Meg, oh God, it’s so fucking good, mmm” moaned Lindsay, and Meg continued her pace, still masturbating the girl through her orgasm.

“Meg, please, God, it’s so sensitive, you can stop now.” Pleaded Lindsay, but Meg relentlessly just kept going.

“Lindsay, I want to give you the best pleasure you’ve ever known.” Meg said, speeding up a little. Lindsay just moaned in agreement as she accepted the over-stimulation. 

Soon, the sensitivity subsided and Lindsay felt herself being brought to another orgasm. During this time, she’d tried to return the favor to Meg, but just couldn’t keep her hand at a steady pace. When she made the telltale sounds of getting close, she almost expected Meg to stop again, but she didn’t. She kept thrusting and rubbing at her swollen clit until Lindsay experienced another earth-shattering orgasm. This time however, Meg felt a warm spray come from Lindsay’s lovely lady parts. Although she was moaning and shaking again, Lindsay could not hid the mixed emotion of pleasure and terror in her eyes.

“Oh my God, Meg. Did I pee on you? Oh God, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Lindsay said profusely.

“No baby, you did not pee on me, you squirted. It’s natural. See?” Meg held her fingers up to Lindsay’s nose and saw her visibly relax. It didn’t have the stench of urine.

“Phew okay. God, that was amazing, Meg.” Lindsay said, still out of breath.

Meg just smiled as she sucked the delicious juices off of her fingers. Lindsay looked around her room to see if they’d woken anyone. Everyone was still asleep. Good. She turned her attention back to Meg and began working her fingers in and out of Meg’s dripping pussy.

“Mm…Lindsay, baby girl, that’s nice.” Meg said, lowly moaning. Lindsay, amateurishly worked her fingers throughout Meg, while Meg gave her a few pointers on how to get another girl off. 

“All those hours of watching lesbian porn has finally paid off.” Meg thought sheepishly to herself.

Eventually Lindsay found a good pace, sliding her fingers in and out of Meg’s puffy pussy folds. Her hands felt flooded with all the wonderful juices Meg was producing. She slipped and slid around her clit, earning her plenty of moans from her female counterpart. She even used her free hand to massage Meg’s nipples slow and tantalizingly. Lindsay quickened her pace when she noticed Meg’s breathing getting faster. Meg suddenly felt the ecstatic shivers wave throughout her body like a ton of bricks and she found herself clinging to every move Lindsay made. She shuddered from the pleasure, her lips wet and rugged from biting back the moans. Lindsay pressed her lips against them, feeling their tongues twist and wrap around each other as Lindsay absorbed the sounds that Meg produced. 

The two eventually cooled down and drifted to sleep, satisfied from each other’s company. However, the two weren’t as quiet as they thought they were because one girl was now awake and had been listening to the two shriek and moan for the past half hour.

Ashley finally tried to fall asleep once it was quiet again, attempting to ignore the damp spot that had grown in her panties, and the jealously that had grown in her heart.


End file.
